Coming to an Understanding
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Sanzo and Goyjo fight, what else is new? Goku rushes off to get Goyjo and Hakkai has to get Sanzo, just what will these two talk about on a boulder in the middle of a river? SanHak Pairing...


****

Story started: 7th of January 2004

****

Pairing: Sanzo + Hakkai

****

Authors Notes: Actually this is my very first Saiyuki story and for that matter my very first one centring around two men. So I hope everyone won't be too harsh on me. ^_^; Well, its probably long for a one shot first attempt, but I'm keen on writing long "pointless" one shots then small "pointless" one shots. Actually this was kind of a challenge as I am starting to think up another story for these two characters already and have yet to type this one up. Damn this brain of mine! I have begun to steer away from my usual Rurouni Kenshin and Inuyasha ideas, but ah well, got to flow with this wacky brain. Um, hope someone enjoys this…

****

Coming to an Understanding

Hakkai silently observed as his other companions sat down for a rest in the forest. They…well mainly the three demons had to ask their "leader" if they could rest up in which the unruly monk had actually agreed for once. So here is where they stayed, amongst the up grown roots of a large tree hidden within the forest. They were still months, maybe even years away from completing the mission all four of them had been assigned to complete…and yet one demon in particular didn't seem to mind all this travelling and being around the others. 

Hakkai was the maturest out of the lot of them…and the quietest one too boot. He knew it was not wise to upset their golden haired monk leader and yet the other two demons, Goku and Goyjo just didn't seem to get it through their thick heads that annoying the priest would soon lead to pain and suffering.

Once again Goku and Goyjo were at each others throats, arguing over the most pathetic little thing imaginable and neither one of them saw that the priest was becoming more agitated by the minute. The usually stoic man cracked and a round of "shut up" was yelled out, followed by a shot from his banishing gun. As Hakkai stared at the scene the three of them made, he noticed Goyjo mumble something under his breath, but as his green eyes glanced over at Sanzo, who had been sitting nearby, the monk had obviously heard whatever was spoken.

This time whatever it was that Goyjo spoke was not very wise at all. Hakkai's own eyes had made out the glare, the scowl and the vein throbbing on Sanzo's forehead. In a flash his fan was whipped out and slammed continuously into Goyjo's head. Sanzo was flipping out; going completely nuts as he continuously belted a shocked Goyjo with a wide-eyed Goku looking on. None of the three demons had seen Sanzo in such a rage, not since the scorpion woman. Sure there were times when Sanzo looked like he was going to crack, but never did. Today however was no different from when the three of them had found Sanzo beating up the scorpion woman.

Hakkai stood from his resting-place, away from the others and had stopped petting Hakkuryu as he fondly watched the little show between the monkey demon and his guardian. Again Goku hit Sanzo snapping him out of his psycho state of mind. Just like he had done in the scorpion woman's home, Sanzo was back to his usual self once more. What Hakkai grew confused about was that fierce purple eyes were actually turned and focused on his own green eyes. 

A small round of 'Che's' and 'brutal monk' was mumbled between the two men and then they both wondered off in different directions. Hakkai watched as Goku bit his lip; head moving from left to right as though trying to decide on who to bring back.

A frown encased Hakkai's usually smiling face at the men's attitudes…well namely one of them anyway. Goyjo was just being his usual self, but Sanzo having snapped like he did meant he was not at all okay within himself. Everything about the man Hakkai would pick up on. When he smoked and had a far off look he was always in thinking mode…thinking mode of the past mainly. Usually Hakkai was pretty good at figuring out everyone's emotions within their eyes but the gaze that he had received from Sanzo as he turned away and walked off…it troubled him. The gaze, it was as though Sanzo was blaming him for unknown reasons. He didn't think he had angered the priest in any way, but the look was just not settling right with him. Of course Hakkai knew better then to meddle in the personal life of one Genjo Sanzo, but still, he couldn't help but wonder what was eating up the golden haired man inside. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Goku had finally come to a decision.

"Hakkai! You go get Sanzo and I'll bring back the water sprite." Hakkai on the other hand still stood where he was, watching Goku run off, disappearing into the landscape but not without catching his other shout.

"You're the only one that gets Sanzo out of his bad moods." A bitter sweet smile crossed Hakkai's face, his head bowing slightly as he thought over that comment.

"Your wrong…Goku…" A 'kyu' came from his shoulder and Hakkai absently lifted his hand to pat his dragons head.

"Hakkuryu, do you think you can go keep Goku company while he searches for Goyjo? Those two will probably need your help in getting back to camp later on." He received another 'kyu' in response and his dragon flew off in the direction Goku went.

Hakkai brushed his right hand through his thick mass of brown hair and then headed in the direction Sanzo had wondered off in. When Sanzo usually threw fits, he would walk off in a confident stride not caring about anything, but today that confident posture had slipped. Was he feeling guilt for beating up on Goyjo? Of course it probably wouldn't leave a physical mark on the redhead half-demon, but maybe just maybe Sanzo realised that Goyjo didn't deserve that. Hakkai sighed lightly, something that rarely happened as his mind flashed back to purple eyes glaring at him and the scowl that usually adorned his face was now replaced…with a frown.

As Hakkai tried pondering on just what was up with Sanzo, he absently weaved in and around trees, his ears picking up the sound of a flowing river. As soon as he got past the line of trees and bushes blocking his view of the river he came across a pair of black socks and sandals, both belonging to one Genjo Sanzo.

A flash of gold flickered in the corner of Hakkai's right eye as he turned his head looking over at the river. Sanzo was casually sitting on a boulder, but this particular boulder happened to be situated in the middle of the flowing river! Hakkai's eyes roamed over the silent…and obviously brooding priest and noticed his bare feet rested in the cool waters of the river. The end of his robes were damp and Hakkai placed two and two together realising that Sanzo had gathered up his robes as high as it could go and sauntered towards the boulder for a little bit of "me time" as he so often called it. It was a remote area, difficult to get to, but still rather open for the priest. 

"Why are you here?" Came a snappy question from the said priest.

"Goku has gone to fetch Goyjo and I have come for you, but it looks like my task is going to be harder then expected." A 'che' was the reply Hakkai received and so he sighed quietly once more and bent down to take of his shoes and socks. To Hakkai, it would do Sanzo no good to be sitting out here for too long. The sun would soon be setting and the nights were getting colder. This is why for one night the four companions rested amongst the thick roots of a large tree, hoping it would defend them from the chill of the wind and help them savour the warmth of the fire Hakkai had lit as soon as they had selected their sleeping destination. 

That small area would be their warmth for the remainder of the night, but Sanzo being as stubborn as he was right now was making the "relaxation time" a lot shorter for Hakkai, who happened to be their driver as they headed towards the west. He knew Sanzo would want to leave as soon as the sun rose the next day and this was cutting into some much needed sleep on Hakkai's part.

"What are you doing?" Sanzo questioned Hakkai, but Hakkai spoke no reply as his hands moved to his right hip where the tie for his sash lay. In one fluid motion the material slipped from his shoulder and fell silently to the ground pooling at his bare feet. 

"Well, since you are being your usual Sanzo self and not co-operating with me, I'll have to forcefully remove you from that boulder and take you back to camp." Hakkai finally replied all the while smiling as he did so.

"You wouldn't dare…" Sanzo never finished what he wanted to say as his purple gaze widened, watching in slow motion, well that's what it felt like to him as Hakkai undid the frog buttons on his green shirt. He proceeded to take of his black armbands and then finally pulled his green shirt up and over his head ruffling his brown locks up. The shirt was dropped on the forest floor and the same for his monocle, which landed safely on the soft material of his clothing as well. 

Sanzo's gaze was now fixed on a bare chested Hakkai and his mind turned blank completely forgetting what it was he was going to say. Again he frowned. Hakkai on the other hand never knew of the "ogling" he was getting from the monk, as he was too busy looking down making sure not to slip at the bank. As his right foot connected with the water he involuntarily shivered at its coldness. After getting used to the water swishing around his shins he continued on his way heading towards Sanzo, the water becoming deeper as he headed further into the middle of the river.

"Baka! Go back or I'll kill you!" Sanzo finally blurted out, but still he watched Hakkai pay no attention to his words as he continued to walk half naked (since he still had on his trousers) with his head bowed down looking for sharp rocks while the water swished at his belt. Sanzo grew more annoyed and his voice bellowed through the forest this time.

"I said leave me the hell alone Hakkai!" At those harsh words, Hakkai stopped moving and green eyes turned up to notice purple ones not looking at him at all.

"Sanzo…what's wrong with you?" Hearing those words escape Hakkai's lips in a concerned voice the green-eyed youkai could not hide, purple eyes finally moved to look over at his demon friend, his own eyes stopping too long on the scar mostly hidden by the water on Hakkai's stomach. They lifted quickly away from his abdomen and rested upon Hakkai's green orbs.

Hakkai never received a reply from his golden haired friend and continued his way towards Sanzo until he stood to the side of the boulder. Instantly Hakkai's hand moved from his side and lifted up, as though ready to grab Sanzo's wrist and pull him back to shore like a small child.

In a flash of silver a barrel was now pointed at Hakkai's forehead. This barrel obviously belonged to Sanzo's banishing gun as he had swiftly detached it from the inside folds of his robes. Although he did not show it upon his face, as a glare was in tact at this very moment, Sanzo was still surprised that this had happened. It was after all the first time he had ever pulled the banishing gun on Hakkai.

By now some lesser being, human or demon would have fled for their lives, but this was Hakkai…an always smiling Hakkai…whose full green eyes burned into the purple orbs of Sanzo's. Sanzo's lips had parted, ready to chide the demon for annoying him, wanting to give him another warning before he would shot, but to his horror nothing came out…not a single sound from his lips.

All this was forgotten when smooth fingers, belonging to Hakkai, wrapped around his outstretched wrist and drew the gun away from his own forehead. Their eyes locked again, but this time purple ones widened in surprise as Hakkai's beautiful face drew nearer.

"What do you thi…" Sanzo frowned once more when he saw a mischief gleam in Hakkai's eyes, as though playing with him as he jumped onto the boulder and stood prominently on it while gazing down at the glaring priest.

"I merely wished to stand up Sanzo. What were you thinking I was going to do?" Sanzo bristled at Hakkai's joking tone and watched the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile.

In an instant, Sanzo's gun was raised again, but once more his purple eyes widened in surprise as his own pistol was smacked out of his hand and landed within another's grasp, namely a certain green-eyed youkai that was really starting to piss him off.

"My Sanzo, you are getting sloppy." And then there was Hakkai's laugh, crystal clear in all its joking glory. A vein throbbed on Sanzo's forehead as he so wished he had brought his fan with him and not have left it where he, Goku and Goyjo had argued. 

Sanzo glared down at his fisted hands resting in his lap, he having switched sitting positions thanks to Hakkai and now had one foot curled under his opposite thigh, while his other foot still dangled in the water. Though his glowering thoughts ceased when a familiar clicking was heard. Eyes raising he finally noticed that Hakkai was now pointing his banishing gun right at his forehead, noticeably aimed at the crimson chakra as though using it as a target. 

"Now, will you come back to camp with me?" There was that taunting smile lining Hakkai's full lips again. Sanzo's hands clenched even tighter in his lap, purple eyes gazing up into green ones. Just what was with Hakkai? And Sanzo thought he held secrets and constantly shocked everyone. Hakkai on the other hand was a freaking mystery and constantly made the blonde haired man ponder over him for hours on end.

"Che!" Was Hakkai's reply from Sanzo and once again a sigh escaped his lips. That was what, three times in one day now? This was not good for his usual character, but the constant worrying over Sanzo was really growing thin on his patience…and he had a lot of patience. In some cases he thought the priest was avoiding him and perhaps the only way he would actually get any questions answered from the man was to ask him here and now while they were alone. Of course Hakkai, being Hakkai never did such a thing as force any issues upon anyone and unclicked the trigger of the gun and placed it between his abdomen and trousers. 

"I was asked by Goku to come and get you, so I came. He said I was the one that would get you out of your bad moods, but the little monkey forgets he is speaking of himself." The priest remained silent, his eyes resting on Hakkai's bare feet, the youkai still standing on the boulder with perfect balance.

"And what would that baka saru know?" Sanzo retorted, his eyes wondering up Hakkai's form – trousers clinging to his slim but masculine build. Purple finally reached green, but the green moved quickly away, almost shying from Sanzo's intense gaze.

"I am not the one…" Sanzo strained to hear that sad voice whisper those words, but he had no time to reply to that small statement as again Hakkai's face drew near, this time only being about an inch from his own.

"Come…Sanzo-sama." Damp hands grabbed his own and Sanzo was pulled up into a standing position. He glanced down at his hands joined with Hakkai's and all that he could hear was the "Come…Sanzo-sama" rolling around in his mind. What was with that tone Hakkai used? It was teasing, but it was also...sexy perhaps? It played with emotions Sanzo thought he had long since gotten rid of, but now thanks to this green-eyed youkai they were slowly being reborn.

"Che!" Sanzo murmured and slapped Hakkai's hands away from his, not realising that green eyes were now frowning and possibly pouting at him. Hakkai never spoke of the matter as he turned his eyes to the shore, an almost calculating look crossing his soft features.

Finally a deep purple gaze looked up at Hakkai and studied him for a moment while he wasn't paying attention. With the far off look in his beautiful eyes, the pursed lips and his hair ruffling in the breeze the male demon almost looked,

"…Kawaii…" Now Sanzo really did want to slap himself this time.

"Hmm, did you say something Sanzo?" Thank the gods! Sanzo was so relieved that the green-eyed youkai was too pre-occupied to even hear his small little slip of the tongue. Not waiting for a reply, Hakkai knowing he probably wouldn't get one and finally questioned the man beside him,

"So shall we go Sanzo? I can make it with the both of us together so don't worry too much." 

"Eh?' Was the unintelligent reply Sanzo came up with, but he had no time to comprehend what Hakkai spoke of as the man's right arm wrapped tightly around his narrow waist. On instinct as Hakkai jumped from the boulder heading for the riverbank, Sanzo's arm wrapped around Hakkai's shoulders for more support. It wasn't exactly everyday he went sailing through the air like this. He was after all…only human. 

"Remind me to kill you as soon as we get to level ground." Sanzo mumbled and all he received was a soft laugh, it actually vibrating into his own chest as he was pressed close to Hakkai as the demon didn't want him to fall. Sanzo scowled and looked elsewhere but at the demon's handsome face. He always knew Hakkai cared too much for the safety of others, even more so then himself at times.

As feet landed softly on the ground, close to the slippery river bank a hand fluttered over Hakkai's stomach making it squirm slightly and his heart flutter. As the hand, which belonged to Sanzo moved further down, reaching for the handle of his pistol it made Hakkai blush furiously as the priests soft fingers fluttered over imperfect skin, namely his scar. Finally Sanzo had a hold on the pistol and pulled it from Hakkai's waist and turned away from the demon, not realising what his "wandering hands" had done to him. Hakkai on the other hand was still very much pre-occupied with hands moving over his skin that he took a step back, not realising that half his foot did not have any solid land to slide upon and thus a gasp escaped his lips.

Sanzo finally paid attention to his companion when he heard the gasp and swiftly turned around to notice Hakkai had lost his balance and was falling back towards the water. Quickly Sanzo stepped forward, hand rushing out to capture Hakkai's but he too had forgotten the slippery mud caking the riverbank and slid forward, loosing his own balance and crashing into Hakkai plummeting them faster into the water. 

Sanzo shot up first, knees sinking into the soft sand while his arms held him out of the water. Slightly wider purple eyes gazed down at Hakkai who now leaned up on his elbows, shaking his head as his now wet thick long bangs fell into his green eyes. Sanzo finally realised the "position" he and Hakkai where in and shot away from the green-eyed demon and headed towards the riverbank and then up onto level ground. What made him go into "freak out mode" in the river was the fact that he was lying over, but not on top, of Hakkai, with his arms aside either of Hakkai's shoulders and the same went for his knees at Hakkai's hips. Not to mention the little known fact that his robes had parted open as Hakkai's legs where inbetween his outstretched ones. It really did shake up his emotions whenever he was this close to Hakkai and Sanzo being Sanzo had no idea what to do except run from them. 

Sanzo opened the barrel of his gun watching as the bullets and water hit the ground. He made his usual 'che' noise and almost seemed to growl in displeasure. 

"Sanzo…ano…gomen. I…it's just that you…we…I mean…" Sanzo glanced down at Hakkai, who was still in the river and noticed his small blush. The way he had his hand behind his head, a sheepish grin, his cheeks slightly pink in embarrassment and rambling all the while, for the life of him Sanzo couldn't get angry at the youkai.

"Hakkai?" Sanzo spoke, his back turned to him as he pulled his arms out of his robe sleeves, showing off the tight black top and gloves he always wore and quickly tied them around his waist.

"Yes?" Hakkai responded having stopped rambling.

"Shut up and get your ass out of the water before you freeze to death." Splashes were heard and Sanzo turned around, brushing damp golden hair away from his own eyes. On the outside he gazed boredly at the man before him, but on the inside…he didn't know what was happening. The green-eyed demon moved to the bank, picked up his things and proceeded to tie his green top around his waist, hiding the scar from long ago.

"No use in getting it totally drenched." He had mumbled to himself while placing on his monocle.

Hakkai began to head for camp, finally noticing that he was the only one that was walking and turned half way around to see that Sanzo was not following him. That's when he observed as the monk bent down and picked up the sash he had left behind accidentally. Hakkai watched in amazement as the usually stoic monk lifted the sash to his face, his eyes closing for a moment. Did Sanzo want to smell his scent…as though somehow in some way it lingered on his sash?

"Your wrong." Sanzo's eyes finally opened as his hands dropped down from his face, but still holding Hakkai's sash within his grasp. Hakkai titled his head slightly, damp hair moving from his green eyes as he stared down at Sanzo's hands twisting the sash in nervousness. Did he even realise he was doing this?

"Goku may have woken me up from beating the scorpion woman to death, but…"

"But…?" Hakkai replied not sure what Sanzo was going to say. His heart felt pained for Sanzo, watching as he bit his lip fighting an inner battle within himself of whether to shut the hell up or carry on with what he was going to say. Emotions were not easy for the both of them and all Hakkai could do in encouragement was turn fully around so that Sanzo knew he had his full attention. This time Hakkai had the utmost patience for the priest to continue on. At least he hoped he would continue.

"You…being here…near me…with me…and your eyes…you help me to stay a Genjo Sanzo I know…that you know. Today, I saw concern in your eyes for me…and I stopped. It wasn't just today either, but many times during the past few weeks too. Thank you…Hakkai…" Hakkai stared shocked at Sanzo's words. To have him, Genjo Sanzo, a monk renowned for being rude and brutal say such words to him was just…indescribable. What lengths had this man gone through to get that out in the open? Hakkai had no idea had to respond to such a confession. That is when he finally noticed the tense posture of Sanzo's body, as he had not spoken a single word in reply to Sanzo's emotions. What could one say to something that had been revealed to him, which was very personal…for the both of them? Finally Hakkai could do the only thing he could think of at this moment…he smiled. At the sight of Hakkai smiling, a full blown genuine smile to be exact and in his direction, the tension in his body was gone and what had been like a weight on his shoulders was lifted also. Hakkai watched Sanzo place his sash over his shoulders and headed towards him, only to pass him as he kept walking.

"Are you coming back to camp or not?" Was Sanzo's question to Hakkai and all he could do was fall behind the soaked golden haired man and follow him all the way back to camp, his green eyes never leaving the back of Sanzo's head.

*

During the dusk of night as Sanzo and Hakkai walked silently back to camp, content to just be in each other's company, an arguing Goku and Goyjo finally stood up and stared at their two drenched companions. While Sanzo walked towards them, still with the sash around his shoulders, Hakkai headed for the fire and stood on one side of it, his hands placed out wishing to warm them up. He smiled at Hakkuryu who now flew over to greet him and landed beside him on the forest floor as Hakkai now sat on the ground wishing for the warmth of the fire to seep into his chilled skin.

"Ne Sanzo, why are you and Hakkai wet?"

"SHUT UP!" There was quiet all around; not even the crickets were game enough to start chirping.

As Hakkai sat at the fire, one hand petting Hakkuryu beside him, only five maybe ten minutes had gone by and then Goyjo had to open up his big mouth,

"Oi Houshi-sama, why are you wearing Hakkai's sash?" A vein popped and a fan was picked up in the blink of an eye.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The monkey and the water sprite were out cold.

Sanzo fumed as he made his way towards the fire and sat next to a slightly shocked Hakkai. He did not protest against this closeness only marvelled in it for the simple fact he never knew when it would happen again. Sanzo finally took the sash off and wordlessly handed it to Hakkai, but as his purple eyes looked up at the demon he was sitting besides he noticed his gaze remained on the crackling fire and he held a small contented smile as if to say,

__

"If you want it, you can keep it."

A quirk of one side of his lip and Sanzo placed it back over his shoulders, now turning his own gaze to stare endlessly into the fire. As both of them sat side by side, shoulders almost touching, Hakkai's smile widened as he closed his eyes finally feeling peace within himself knowing that Sanzo was not avoiding him. His thoughts began to turn towards a deeper feeling that began rising within the deepest recesses of his heart and seemed to explode throughout his body as it radiated for the man beside him. Hakkai faintly blushed hoping Sanzo would not notice as perhaps his wishes to have a place in Sanzo's heart just for himself had already been there all along. 

The tranquil, almost romantic (in Hakkai's mind) silence was finally broken,

"You owe me some new bullets." Hakkai sweatdropped at the remark from his companion whom now leaned slightly against his left side, while still gazing over at the flames of the fire. Hakkai, with a sheepish grin glanced down at purple eyes which finally looked up at him and in true Hakkai character he apologised once more and then agreed he would purchase some bullets once they reached the next village. A small 'che' quickly followed his soft reply and Hakkai couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself.

Really, did he actually expect anything else from the golden haired monk leaning against him?

…

I think not.

* * * *

The end

* * * * 

****

Story completed: 7th January 2004

****

Authors Notes: I wasn't sure what to call Hakkai's armbands. They kind of look like arm guards or something and so I just called them armbands. To me it looks like his green shirtsleeves have been rolled up and his arms have those black things for perhaps protection…and maybe some warmth. I don't know, so I made it up with some help from the SanzoxHakkaiML. ^_^;


End file.
